eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14 (4 April 1985)
Synopsis Mary is fretting where Ethel has taken her daughter Annie and she tells Pauline, so she decides to call her social worker. In Bridge Street Café, Lofty asks Sue if she could get a message to Ali to look out for Ethel and Annie whilst out in his cab, but Sue says Ali will be asleep as he works nights and Lofty tells her that Ali's car isn't outside. Sue agrees to ring his firm. In the Launderette, Lou tells Pauline and Arthur that Ethel and her husband, William, couldn't have children and it's possibly the reason why Ethel took Annie meanwhile Dr Legg sends Ian to the estate, Lofty to look after Mary and Michelle and Kelvin to spread the word. Ethel eventually turns up with Annie in a pram that Ethel had bought and Mary angrily warns Ethel to stay away from Annie. Back in her room, Kathy says that Ethel didn't mean any harm and at Lou's, Ethel reveals to Lou that she paid £10 for the pram and she thought she, Mary and Annie were getting on, but Lou advises her to look out for herself. Debbie and Andy are called to see Dr Legg about Ethel and Debbie says she told Ethel to take an interest, but not babysitting, and Andy defends Debbie. Dr Legg agrees that it wasn't Debbie's fault, but he's concerned that it will affect Ethel more than Mary as she still hasn't got over Nick attacking her in her own home. Sharon asks her parents for money for a new cassette in order to get Kelvin to like her more than Michelle, but Angie says she will get money the following day after helping out that night meanwhile at Fowler's, Michelle is cooking a cauliflower cheese for her and Kelvin. Kelvin and Michelle kiss, but are interrupted by Lou, who's come home from bingo early. Once the pub is closed, Sharon persuades Den to let her have the money she's earned before getting more money out of Den by saying that she knows he wants her and her mum to accompany him in Spain. The following day, Mary accepts Ethel's apology, and she tells Ethel that she got in trouble over the blouses and Ali's friend threatened to take her to court, but she called his bluff. Sharon offers to do her parents laundry as she knows Kelvin will be at the laundrette and later at the laundrette, she and Kelvin get carried away while listening to the cassette and they tumble onto the floor as Michelle walks in. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and corridor *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'': 'They make me feel guilty! As though I was somehow splittin' up their marriage.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes